Musical Prodigy
by Darkshadows54
Summary: Fumizuki Academy has added a new subject to the battle; Music. How will our favorite students of Class F do?


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I should work on my other story, but when I try to think of an idea, my mind laughs at me. -_- Anyways, this came into my mind after watching the anime Baka and Test and now I can't get it out of my head, so here is a little present for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Baka and Test belongs to Kenji Inoue, not I (if I did, Minami and Akihisa would already be together as a couple)**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Word Count:**

**Pairing: Akihisa/Minami, Shouko/Yuji, Kouta/Aiko, **_**light**_** Hideyoshi/Yuuko**

**Please remember that this is my first songfic, so if you think I did well, I would greatly appreciate it if you told me.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

"_So you're interested in the new job opportunity here?"_

"_Yes, I've wanted to teach my whole life."_

"_It says here that you studied abroad in Boston; very impressive"_

"_Thank you ma'am, it was a wonderful experience"_

"_I hope that with you being here as a teacher, your brother will be inspired to be a better student; especially in the new subject your teaching"_

"_Trust me, when it comes to this, Akihisa will be just fine on his own."_

"_I hope your right, "_

* * *

The principal slammed her mallet against the podium to get the student's attention who were either paying attention to the principal desperately trying to get the student's attention, or causing mass destruction in the auditorium they were in.

"Ow! Minami! Ow! That's my neck! YOU'RE BREAKING MY NECK!"

"That's what you deserve for calling me flat-chested, you jerk!"

"So close… so close…"

"Kouta-_chan_, I'm not wearing anything underneath my skirt…"

_**Splat!**_

"I'm... I'm okay, totally not dead due to blood-loss, if that's you're wondering"

"Ow, my eyes!"

"Yuji is not allowed to look"

"Um, guys? I think the principal is trying to speak"

"Face it, they can't hear you Himeji"

"Why are you so much feminine than me?"

"I don't know!"

"OI BRATS! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION TO THE PRINCIPAL, YOU'LL VISIT THE REMEDIAL ROOM WITH ME AS YOUR TEACHER, SO LISTEN UP!" Iron Man roared.

That shut everyone quickly.

The principal cleared her throat and spoke "Students, it has come to our attention that many of you wanted a new subject in the school. After many updates and meetings, we have finally been able to add Music to the Summoner Test War."

Students whispered to each other fervently, some out of excitement, some of despair, others out of boredom.

The principal pounded her mallet on the podium once more to get their attention. "Like other subjects, your avatars strength, as always, will be based on the score of the test you will be taking tomorrow. The test will have two parts to it; One: you will do two songs with an instrument, Two: a regular hand-written test based on the history of music. The new music teacher who will be teaching music will now tell you about herself. Introducing, ."

As soon as the principal finished her speech, the curtains behind her hiding the stage opened the tiniest bit as a young women stepped forward. She smiled and started to speak.

"Hi! My name is Akira Yoshii and I'm your new music teacher! I studied abroad at Boston, leaving my darling brother Akihisa alone most of the time sadly."

She suddenly turned towards Akihisa, who was still gaping at her like was crazy "Hi bro!"

Akihisa's face quickly became beet red as every student in the school turned towards him.

"STOP EMBARRASING ME ONEE-SAMA!"

Akira just giggled and sat down next to the rest of the teachers.

The principal stared at the new teacher as if just now doubting her decision. "Anyways, for one of the songs, you will be allowed to do a duet with one other student, which will count as one of the two songs for each of you."

Himeji felt her face redden and her heart thump loudly against her chest. 'A duet with Akihisa-kun?' she thought; just the thought of him singing to her sent shivers of pleasure down her back. Before she could go any farther in her daydreaming though, the principal ordered all the students back to their classrooms.

* * *

After gathering up her courage, Himeji went looking for Akihisa-kun to ask him if he would like to do a duet together. She brought her hands up to her cheeks as her face became tomato-red once more. After several minutes of searching for him, Himeji was about to give up. 'Perhaps he went home?' she pondered. Before she could walk away however, she recognized two voices coming down the hallway.

Himeji gasped when she heard who it was.

Akihisa-kun.

With Minami.

She pressed her ear closer so she could her the conversation between the two.

"I still can't believe your sister is the new Music sensei"

Akihisa groaned "Ugh, don't remind me. This was the one place I could go without her weirdness, and know my safe haven is gone. Be warned Minami, it will not be long before I go insane"

Minami giggled at this. After a pause of silence, Himeji heard "So, Minami..."

"Hm? Yeah what's up Aki, what's up?"

Himeji could _feel_ the blush on Minami's face - or was that her face, which was currently covered with angry blotches?-

"W-well, you know how it's optional to do a duet with someone?"

"Yeah..." Minami said, urging him to continue.

"Well, I was wondering, well, if you wanted to do one with me? Like old times?"

'_What does Akihisa mean, 'like old times?' _Himeji's thought seethed.

"OH! U-um, I mean, like, sure, why not?"

And with that said, Himeji ran away before she could hear anymore, tears in her eyes.

* * *

**And that, my dear readers, is chapter one of 'Musical Prodigy'!**

**Voice: It was horrible! Why would you post such crap on such a beautiful website!**

**Me: Hey, I gave it my best! Honestly!**

**ATTENTION! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA! IF YOU ARE ONE AND WOULD LIKE TO TAKE UP MY OFFER, PLEASE PM ME OR COMMENT ON THIS STORY, THANK YOU!**

**Voice: Why would anyone want to be your Beta? Your writing is terrible!**

**Me: Golly, you are just as bad as Ragnarok!**

**QQOTD: Favorite anime? Mine is Kuroshitsuji, also known as Black Butler (SebaCiel for the win!)**


End file.
